


The Remote

by jo_kay927



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another day at the Office and a Meeting with Vance, Kort and Tobias goes completely wrong for Gibbs...all because of a dropped remote. (One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remote

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.
> 
> This Story is for Kundry Athalia (Kassandra Gauthier) on WWOMB, hope you like!

Gibbs walks past DiNozzo and slaps him on the back of the head.  
Tony jerks forward "Sorry Boss! I'll be quiet Boss!" he gazes up and smirks while giving him that 'look'  
Jethro growls as he tugs his jacket, to cover his hard on, as he finishes his coffee before stating "DiNozzo! My Office!"  
He scarpers up from his seat and moves up close behind his Boss, letting his breath glide over the short hairs on the back of Jethros head.  
Gibbs shivers as his arousal spikes and once the doors open he steps in.  
Tony smirks at the darken blue eyes and steps in beside him, as soon as the doors close...he pounces  
He grunts as his back his the metal wall and he growls as he pushes him away before flicking the switch...only then does he allow Tonys touch.  
Tony growls as he quickly removes Jethros trousers and flips him around "It'll be hard and fast...hold on Gunny"  
Gibbs jerks in arousal at the name and widens his stance "Give it to me, Sir!"  
He pulls out a condom and slowly places it over his lover before checking that he is still loose after their morning session. Once satisfied, he thrusts in up to the hilt until he is fully sheathed deep inside his Lover hot, tight body. He waits until Jethro relaxes slightly before starting a hard and fast tempo.  
Jethro moans as he pushes back "Quick Tony...I have a Meeting with Vance, Kort and Tobias in five"  
Tony nods and thrusts hard until he pushes them both over the edge, biting his Lovers shoulder to muffle his scream while placing a hand over Jethros mouth. Once he has his breath back, he pulls out and smirks as he uses a tissue to wipe away the cum that seeps out of his Lover. A playful look crosses his face as he takes out a hidden object.

Gibbs jumps as a small buttplug is inserted in him. He growls as his Lover removes the condom before helping him get dress "You really don't expect me to listen to Kort and Vance with a plug in my arse!?"  
Tony smirks "I do if you want me to fuck you tonight and rest of the week!!" with that he ties up the condom before starting out his clothes and flicking the switch.  
Kort watches from the shadows and smirks as he spots the men leaving the Elevator. His sharp gaze spots the little black remote that DiNozzo drops and a playful glint shines in his jade eye as he spots Gibbs limping slightly. He smirks to himself "This is going to be fun" with that he discreetly picks up the remote and follows the Senior Agent up the stairs, hiding his chuckle at the stiff walk as they enter the MTAC.

+NCIS+

Gibbs frowns at the smirk Kort gives him but rolls his eyes as he pretends to listen to Vance rattling off while thinking about how Tony is going to treat him tonight.  
Kort smiles as he notices Gibbs isn't listening and decides to have some fun...

Jethro jumps up, out of his seat in shock as the plug inside him suddenly vibrates and pulses against his prostate.  
"Agent Gibbs? Don't you agree with the budget plans?"  
Gibbs growls as he sits back down, while trying to ignore the continued stimulation "My knee twinged"  
Kort can't help but let out a chuckle but avoids the iced glare he receives as he switches it off, smirking at the small groan of disappointment he hears as he turns back to Vance.  
Vance frowns as he thinks he is missing something but shakes it off before turning to the door with a glare as Fornell walks in "You are late Agent Fornell"  
Tobias rolls his eyes as he takes a seat in between Jethro and Trent, frowning at the slightly flushed NCIS Agent but shrugs as he turns to Vance "Well...get on with it then!"

Gibbs grits his teeth as he tries to refuse the urge to rub himself against the chair infront of him...or to slip his hand into his suddenly very very tight trousers as the vibrations pulse harder and faster against his prostate (I'm going to kill him..DiNozzo is in so much fucking trouble!!)  
Tobias gives his friend an odd look. His eyebrows raise in shock as he spots the big bulge in the trousers and averts his gaze...only to turn as he hears a chuckle. He smirks as he spots the small remote Kort is playing with and gently taps his leg while holding out his hand.  
Kort looks up and smirks as he lets Tobias have some fun.  
Jethro lets out a whine as the plug pulses in short controlled bursts and discreetly rocks in his seat, fucking himself on the toy as he tries to get his body under control from the pleasure it is receiving.  
Vance folds his arms over his chest in annoyance "You guys aren't listening to me!" he frowns as he hears a whine from his Senior Agent "Now what is wrong with you!?"  
Tobias chuckles "I think he has been 'sitting' for too long"  
Kort chuckles "He has been fidgeting and practically been 'vibrating' with energy"  
Gibbs narrows his gaze as he tries to push away the the growing need and his eyes widen in shock as he spots Tobias giving Kort the remote (SHIT!!) the only warning he gets...is two playful smirks before the plug literally sends sparks shooting through his body.

Vance watches in shock as Gibbs jumps up and launches himself at the other two men. He quickly jumps out of the way as the three men fight...Kort and Fornell laughing while Gibbs growls. He shakes his head in confusion and goes to stop the fight but pauses as he spots a small black remote. He cocks his head to one side and picks it up before looking it over and turning it on.  
Gibbs gasps and thrusts his hips against an unexpecting Kort as he cums in his trousers from the burst of stimulation from the plug within him...and with the weight of Tobias on his back. He lowers his head, resting it against Korts back as he tries to get his breathing under control.  
Kort cringes as the wet heat he feels pressed against him and knows that it has soaked through to his trousers. He turns and pushes him off his back, accidently causing Gibbs to end up ontop of Tobias while dragging him ontop of him...creating a sandwich with a Gibbs filling, only to cringe again at another burst of wet heat. He turns his head with a raised eyebrow "Seriously?"  
Gibbs growls "We have been here for three hours!! What do you expect!?"  
Vance smirks as he finally clicks as to what has been happening and shakes his head "Gibbs, you really need to control your Tony" with that he walks over and passes him the small remote "No plugs at Work"  
Jethro blushes crimson as he accepts the control and gets up, aiming a glare at the two men on the floor "You are so lucky that I can't be asked to sort you both out" he smirks as he gazes into the jade eye "You are already in trouble"  
Kort frowns and follows the gaze..only to blush in embarrassment as he realises that he, too, has climaxed. He quickly covers himself before avoiding Tobias's jealous gaze.  
Vance shakes his head "Lets end this meeting here...I've had enough for one day" with that he leaves  
Gibbs smirks as he watches the two men on the floor and chuckles at the jealous display as he leaves the room to clean himself up while making sure to keep the remote somewhere safe from his playful Lover...until tonight that is.


End file.
